how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom-20200223-history
The Best Burger in New York
Recap Future Ted tells his kids how rundown was when he first moved there. But then things started to change around his neighborhood when new businesses started popping up, like the bank Barney's company just bought, Goliath National Bank which he advises Marshall to get a job with. Lily rebukes this suggestion, saying even though Marshall had been to a lot of bad job interviews, he was still going to be an environmental lawyer. Later, the group go to the bar, and are advised by Wendy the waitress to have the burger, a new special from the new cook. After an argument, they agree to try the burger, mainly because Robin hadn't eaten anything in two days due to a "seven day cleanse." Once the burgers arrive (Robin's is late), the group all say how good the burger is, except for Marshall, who says it's just 'okay', seeing as he's already had the best burger in New York eight years ago. When Marshall first moved to New York, he was scared at first, but quickly finds the city is nicer than he thought. On his walk, he accidentally finds a burger joint, and has the 'best burger in New York'. He also notices an autographed picture of Regis Philbin on the wall, saying how good the burger was. Afterwards, he rushes to tell Ted about the place, but quickly forgets where it was, being new to the city. Since then, Marshall has tried every burger joint he can in an attempt to find the place, even meeting with Regis, who says he can't find where the place is either, and is also desperate to find it. He gives Barney his number so he can call him if he finds the joint. When Robin says she knows the place, the group rush downtown to find it (before Robin can try her burger). On the way, Barney texts Regis telling him where to find the place, causing him to leave a TV show recording. They all order the burger (Robin's is late, again), and once more they agree it's an incredible burger. Unfortunately, Marshall says it's not the right burger. Marshall becomes desperate, and Lily says he's upset about not getting a new job. The group resolves to find the place for Marshall, and ask a waitress for help. She tells them this burger joint was modeled after another one, uptown. Again, the group rush to the new joint. On the way, Regis calls, and Barney tells him about the new place. Once they arrive, Marshall is sure it's the right location, but in its place is an ATM from Barney's bank. Lily attacks Barney, and Marshall admits the reason Barney's been talking up the bank is that Marshall got a job there. While they talk, a guy nearby promoting a strip club tells them the place isn't gone, but has just moved. After paying him, thanks to the ATM, he tells them where the place is. Finally, the group reach the joint, and Marshall says it's the right place, and the group enjoy their burgers, Regis then claims it's not the right place, only to turn around and start to leave only realize that it was the right place complimenting the burger's aftertaste. Continuity *In the flashback to Marshall's story of how he found the burger, the apartment has the same brown leather couch that was there until , after which, from onward, it is replaced by a red couch. *Marshall's unhappiness with unemployment is seen in . He joins GNB despite learning about the bank's unorthodox activities in . *Marshall's fixation with food appears in , where he is obsessed with finding the bakery that made Stuart and Claudia's wedding cake. *Marshall and Lily mention his ambition to work in environmental law, as in and . Future References (Contains Spoilers) *The game show hosted by Regis Philbin, Million Dollar Heads or Tails, is seen again in , where the format has changed to a "Currency Rotation Specialist" (or "Coin-Flip Bimbo") flipping the coin instead of the host, who is instead of Philbin. *Lily mentions Marshall quitting his previous "soul-sucking corporate job", at Nicholson, Hewitt, and West, in . Marshall's similar dislike of working for GNB is mentioned in many episodes, and he quits the bank in . Gallery Best burger in ny.png Barney GNB.jpg Regisphilbin.jpg Bestburger.jpg HIMYM Regis Philbin.jpg imgres.jpg Memorable Quotes Notes and Trivia Goofs and Errors *In this episode, Barney claims he doesn't like Chinese food. However, in , he is seen eating it. **However, the actual reason why Barney doesn't like Chinese food is because he finds it difficult to eat, as seen in . ** It is also possible that Barney used to like Chinese food, but no longer does. *After hearing Marshall's lengthy description of the burger, Lily says, "and you got our wedding vows off the internet", but as seen in , Marshall made his vows up on the spot. ** However, it is possible that his wedding vow in the actual wedding ceremony was from the internet, as Marshall's extemporaneously spoken vow was just in the vicinity of his nearest friends and not of all guests. *At the first restaurant after leaving the bar, Marshall tells the gang it's not the right burger after tasting it, but there's no bite taken out of the burger in his hand. *At the beginning of the episode, Robin explains that she's starving because she just finished a seven-day cleanse. However, in , she tells Lily that she has a strange metabolism and that she can moose down a pint of fudge ripple for a midnight snack and wake up having lost weight. **However people don't always do cleanses to lose weight, sometimes they are just to get healthier. ***It is also possible her messed up metabolism is a new thing. *Barney states that Marshall won't have access to his floor. However in future episodes Marshall is often on Barney's floor. Allusions and Outside References *Marshall's reference to knowing the place was on a numbered street is a joke on the fact that most of the streets in Manhattan are numbered either streets (east/west) or avenues (north/south). *Two of the locations Future Ted mentions as being closed are The Elbow Roomhttp://www.clubplanet.com/Venues/71112/New-York/Elbow-Room and Fezhttp://nymag.com/listings/bar/fez/ which were both real locations in New York City which are, in fact, now closed. The location where Fez used to be actually is now a bank, though not a GNB; it's a Wachovia bank. *When Marshall was describing the burger joint being built next to a taxidermist and a XXX bookstore, Barney placed a napkin on his forehead saying "Name two places where things get stuffed" portraying Carnac the Magnificent, a character performed by Johnny Carson from the Tonight Show (1962-1992). *Marshall's lengthy description of the burger he ate eight years ago, in the supposed correct burger joint, was an allusion to Antonio Salieri's description of Mozart's music in the 1984 film Amadeus. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PGSzeHKgHfI * The exchange between Ted and Robin: "Tell her about the underpants."/"What about the underpants?" is an allusion to Ghostbusters (though the subject in the movie was, "the twinkie"). Music * - * - *Ola Podrida - Lost and Found Other Notes *Future Ted gives the date the events occurred as September 29, the air date. This underscores the fact that events depicted in episodes of the show generally correspond to real world dates. *This is the only episode without a 'Muttnik' stamp on the end. It is instead replaced with the GNB logo. Guests *Regis Philbin - Himself *Charlene Amoia - Wendy the Waitress Reception * grade the episode B+. http://www.avclub.com/articles/the-best-burger-in-new-york,13209/ * gave the episode 8.6 out of 10. http://tv.ign.com/articles/914/914583p1.html * rated the episode D. http://www.televisionwithoutpity.com/show/how_i_met_your_mother/the_best_burger_in_new_york.php This is the lowest rating given by Television Without Pity of all the episodes in Season 4. http://www.televisionwithoutpity.com/show/how-i-met-your-mother/recaps.php * The St. Petersburg Comic Review gave this episode 9 out of 10 stars. "Even Regis loved the burger!" References External Links uk:The Best Burger in New York es:La mejor hamburguesa de Nueva York Category:Episodes Category:Season 4